1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing tie brace, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing tie brace used in structures to absorb shock transmitted from columns to beams connected to the columns in the frames of structures.
2. Description of Related Art
To enhance the strength of a structure, tie braces are always mounted at an angle respectively between columns and beams supported by the columns in structures to stiffen the frame of the structure, and shock-absorbing tie braces also absorb shock applied to the structure. A conventional shock-absorbing tie brace in accordance with the prior art comprises a central member, multiple side members and multiple connecting plates. The central member has an X-shaped cross section and is composed of three steel plates welded together. The side members are mounted around the central member to define a passage between the side members through which the central member slidably extends. The connecting plates are securely attached to the side members to connect the side members together and to provide structural strength to prevent buckling.
However, assembling the conventional shock-absorbing tie brace is difficult, time consuming and expensive. The central member is easily bent or deformed during the welding process, such that a straightening process must be applied subsequently to the bent or deformed central member. The central member is easily damaged during the straightening process, and the structural strength is reduced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a shock-absorbing tie brace to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.